Better Hamburgers and Garden Salad
by shallow-seas-we-sail
Summary: Texts From Maura Prompt. Maura is trying to get around to asking Jane something, but can't quite find the right words. Jane finally pieces it together and gets on the same page. One-shot fluff.


Jane was fidgeting. Fidgeting with every possible thing on her desk. Maura had been weird; weirder than usual. Like she is trying to say something but couldn't find the right words, and Maura never has a problem finding the right words. So twirling the pen between her fingers Jane finally made the decision. She was getting to the bottom of this, and yeah she shouldn't be handling personal affairs at work, and really she could just go down to the morgue and ask Maura, but that might back her into a corner, so Jane took out her phone instead.

_I can't stand it anymore. I need to know._

_Know what, Jane?_

_I have found seven Better Home's and Garden's laying around my place in the last three days. And this morning instead of giving me the funny pages and the crossword puzzle at breakfast you gave me the 2013 Ikea catalog. _

_What's your angle, Isles?_

_I hardly know what you are talking about._

_We both know I don't subscribe to Better Home and Garden. Really? And I only like Ikea for the Swedish meatballs._

_Ok. Jane. I may be skirting around an issue that I don't quite know how to approach. Perhaps it is too soon._

_I am your girlfriend AND your breast friend. You can ask me anything._

_Not changing that btw. Breast friend stands as is._

Jane smiles at her joke. But this wasn't helping. What did Maura want? She had mentioned something a few weeks back about her mother moving out. 'OH! Maybe she wants help re-decorating the guest house!' Jane frowns. No. If Maura wanted that done she would hire some over-priced crew to do it in a weekend and not haggle the price. If Jane thought being a girl was hard, but dating one was proving to be much more difficult. 'Why can't she just say what she wants?' Pinching the brow of her nose Jane makes the decision that she needs a second opinion. And since Frost was out sick, she was sure he had nothing better to do than to help her with her love life.

_Up up down down left right left right B A start_

_You only text the Konami code when you're stressed._

_There's something Maura isn't telling me._

_Rizzoli, you are a great detective, but damn if you aren't dense sometimes._

_Thank you?_

_Maura wants you to move in with her, you idiot._

_WHAT? No she doesn't._

_YES. She does. That's why she's been dropping all those hints on you. Lesbihonest._

_hahaha. lesbi- oh. OHHHHHH._

_There's the lightbulb going off. And that's why I'm the best wing man._

Wait. Is that what Maura was actually getting at? She wants Jane to move in with her? Leaning back in her chair, Jane threads her fingers together behind her head. She not opposed to the the idea. Since they started dating she has barely seen her apartment, and Maura's bed was so comfortable. And this is what adults do in adult relationships, right? Move in? Make commitments? Split up the house chores and bicker when Jane doesn't do her part and gets distracted by the Celtics instead of polishing the hardwood floors. Yeah. Jane can get behind that. Jane's already moving in in her head. So Maura just needs to man up and say it, and Jane is going to make it happen.

Maura hadn't heard much from Jane since their texts this morning. Finishing the last few sentences of a report she is working on, Maura closes her laptop and perches her chin on her hands. 'Jane is remarkably independent. What if she says no? What if this is all too fast and Jane retreats and goes on about how she needs her own space and can't be tied down, and Really, Maura? It's been 2 months.'

Maura could hear it all in her head. And while the detective was astute in her work life, in her love life she seemed to be flying by the seat of her pants. Not that Maura is complaining, because if that was the case, Jane was doing a very good job of faking it til she makes it. But then Maura finds she is mentally slapping herself for thinking such a thing; Jane doesn't just jump into anything without thinking about it, and she certainly didn't jump into what they have now blindly. Jane knew exactly where she stood and what she was doing.

Her phone buzzing beside her brought Maura out of her thoughts;

_I have a strange cravin' for salad._

_REALLY? I know a great restaurant that serves GREAT salad._

_Maur, sweetie, do we really have to go to a restaurant for salad? I mean, wouldn't it be cheaper to buy the crap at the store instead?_

_I suppose you're correct._

_Of couse I am. lol. So dinner at my apartment?_

_You're apartment? That's a change._

_Yeah. I figured a change of scenery would be good. Not to mention my mother doesn't live in my backyard._

_Great point. Meet you in the parking garage at 6?_

_It's a date babe :)_

Maura finds Jane leaning against her cruiser in the garage. "I finished up a little early, so I ran out and grabbed us stuff for dinner." She says as she opens the passenger door for Maura.

Sliding into the driver seat, Jane leans over and gives Maura a quick kiss; "Garden green salad, cranberries, walnuts, spinach and grilled chicken for you. And-" Jane smiles; "Cheeseburger for me. I couldn't help myself." She says as she backs the car up and head out of the garage. Maura playfully pinches Jane's elbow; "You said you wanted salad! And you should really watch your cholesterol with all your cheese and red meat consumption." Jane raises a finger as they turn the corner; "Ah. But it's not red meat. It is a farm raised, free range turkey burger. And I can deal without cheese, thank you, Doctor." She smiles smugly and look at Maura out of the corner of her eye. "Hmm. I stand corrected."

Maura always enjoyed the fact that Jane could cook. To others she may come across as the ramen noodle and grilled cheese type, but give the opportunity she was quite skilled in the kitchen. So Maura sipped her wine as she sat and watched Jane grill and flip and season their food. She was even impressed that she gone as far to buy sweet potato fries instead of her usual go-to of tater-tots.

When Jane sets down their plates, Maura reaches out and takes her hand; "Thank you." Jane smiles; "You are very welcome." and leans down to give the smaller woman a kiss.

Dinner is simple, they discuss work; how Maura worked diligently on the final findings of an autopsy report while Jane beat her own personal best in paperclip necklace making.

Unexpectedly, Maura finds a fry landing in her salad. Looking up at Jane, she see's a smile spread across her lips; "It appears you've gotten fry in my salad." Jane shrugs; "You've gotten salad in my fry." Maura picks up the fry, and places it daintly in her mouth. Jane drops her jaw in fake offense; "Maybe my fries like it in your salad." she says, tossing another fry from her plate; "Maybe my fries like their place on my plate, but they'd really prefer to stay with you over there in your salad." Maura cocks her head to the side, and the smile on her face slowly fades; "Jane..-" She pauses. Jane reaches across the table and takes Maura's hand into her own; "If your salad wants the fries, all it has to do is ask, cause I'd be happy to give you all my fries."

Maura smiles and lets out a breathy laugh, tears of happiness welling up in her eyes; "Can we at least stop talking in food metaphors?" Jane laughs and squeezes her hand; "Yes. Please. I wasn't sure how much further I could go with that." Standing, Maura makes her way around the table, never letting go of Jane's hand, and sitting on the taller woman's lap, she places a light kiss on her lips as Jane wraps her arm around her waist; "This is a big step." Jane nods and looks up in her eyes; "I'm ok with that. Any step is good as long as it's with you." Maura smiles and turns slightly, picking up a fry and bringing it Jane's lips; "We are only stocking farm raised, free range turkey burgers in the house though." Jane takes the fry in her mouth and smiles; "Deal."


End file.
